fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith
Gracelynn King(born August 22) is a bouncy, energetic, optimistic 17-year-old girl with a brain of a 10 year old spending the summer with her brother Adam in Elmore, Beach City, where she and her brother frequently encounter the supernatural. History Arrival in Elmore, Beach City Sometime during the month of June, Grace moved to the city of Elmore, Beach City to visit their friends, Zach, Darwin, and Anais. Grace believes that this is her "chance to have an epic summer romance." She shows her boy-crazy obsession when she obsesses to date a very mysterious character, who says he is teenage boy named Marshall, after trying to date many other local boys. But little does she know that "he" is actually a vampire, posing as a teenage boy. She and her brother later find out about the Fusions, train in the Fusion Academy. Personality and Faith]] Gracelynn is an optimistic, zany and energetic girl full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a face-full of smiles and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Adam needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cuteness, beauty, cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival Tina Rex. Grace abhors lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She is a teen dreamer with a world filled of teen novels (mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations. Still, despite all the weirdness in Elmore, Gracelynn is always a "glass half full" kind of girl. She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naive at times. Grace is aware of her charm, and cherishes her cuteness and beauty. Appearance Gracelynn is a tall, 17 year old girl. She has narrow cheek bones, long blonde hair that reaches her hips, her eyes are the same purple's. Grace's apparel varies for each episode, more so than any other character's, with at least one new hairstyle usually consisting of pig tails, and a headband though she does deviate from this look occasionally. In her superhero uniform consists of a one sleeved leotard with yellow lines. Her head cap with cut out for her pig tails connects with the leotard pink transparent shades. She wears a glove with the fingers cut out on her sleeveless arm. Powers and Abilities Powers * Telepathy: Faith has the ability to read the minds of others and project thoughts. By doing so she can keep telepathic communication between multiple teammates. * Calming Aura: Batman has long noted her ability to create an aura of trust and confidence within the people around her, allowing a group to work together easily. * Telekinesis: Faith has the ability to move objects with her mind and project her thoughts as physical attacks. She has been seen raising entire skyscrapers when needed and she once destroyed an entire fleet of alien spaceships. * Mental Blasts * Flight * Teleportation * Abilities * Military Protocol Category:Females Category:Founding Members Category:Characters